


Poker Night

by sherloki369



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boss and Johnny Friendship, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Playful Bullying, Poker, Swearing, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the weekly poker night for the Saint's, drinking, stories, and poking fun at each other ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

"You win again playa." Ben King announced with a loud sigh to the small group of survivors sat in the control room of the ship, some of which were having their weekly poker night. The Boss, Kinzie, Shaundi, Asha, and Ben were all sat around a small table that they had pulled out of the cargo bay, which had left the all the players uncomfortably close for the game.

"How are you so good at this?" Shaundi asked, drinking the last of her beer and pushing her chips towards the Boss's pile. The Boss grinned almost manically as she organised her pile of chips into neat little towers that stood like a fort around her part of the table, the fort provided a shield for her poker hand and beer.

"Johnny taught me." The Boss simply answered, while waiting for her new set of cards to land on the table in front of her tower of chips.

"Johnny is terrible at poker though." Shaundi stated as she started to clean the empty beer bottles off the poker table and into the rubbish bin next to the table, her eyes briefly met the Boss's before Shaundi winked back jokily.

"He's better than Matt." Kinzie added as she started dealing out the cards for the next round, her whiten knuckles that were gripping the cards tightly gave away the stress she was feeling about continually losing chips to the Boss.

"Johnny lost fifty grand one night back in Stilwater." Pierce chipped in from the corner where he was watching the game unfold, an amused smirk plastered across his face. 

"Was that before you guys raided the Ronin's casino?" Shaundi asked as she grabbed another beer from the half empty cooler on the other side of the room, after returning to her seat next to Kinzie she reorganised her cards carefully in the hope of beating the Boss this time.

"Yeah it was I think we all wore animal masks to hide our faces. I still get nightmares about the Boss in that bunny mask, only you could find a bunny mask with real blood on it." Pierce added while cracking open a beer that he had pulled from his secret stash behind the crate he was sat on.

“I didn’t find it with the blood already on it, I added that.” The Boss grinned at the slightly horrified looks her crew was giving her.

"Matt lost his right to play video games for month once." Asha chipped in while checking her cards for the fourth time in as many minutes; she had been mostly quite while the game had been playing for the past few hours.

"How much debt was he in to risk the closest thing to a hobby he has?" Kinzie asked instantly interested in anything about Matt suffering, her knuckles slightly relaxing and finally taking a mouth full of the cold coffee that had been sat beside her for the past three hours.

"A few hundred thousand pounds I think." Asha answered with a tiny smirk on her face, giving away how much she was enjoying taking Matt’s ego down a few notches.

"I never said Johnny taught me how to win, he just taught me how to play. No way I'd listen to him about winning at poker; he may be a one man army but talent poker player he is not." The Boss retorted, finally getting a word in between everyone else’s chatting.

"That was one unlucky night, no need to be a dick about it or tell the entire gang." Johnny shouted from down the corridor. The Boss started laughing as Johnny walked into the room, his grumpy face making the Boss laugh harder. Johnny punched the Boss in the arm as he sat down next to her.

"So who taught you how to win?" Peirce asked his interest peeked, he was hoping to learn a little something about the Boss and her mysterious past.

"Now that would be telling." The Boss answered with a cocky smile, and revealing her latest winning hand making the room groan loudly.

"You are such a dick sometimes, you know?" Asha declared as she pushed her chips over to the Boss's ever growing towers.

"I know it’s part of my charm." The Boss answered winking at her seductively. Asha's face turned from passive normality to overly disgusted as everyone laughed at the Boss's jokily poor attempt at flirting with the spy.

"Boss please don't make Asha uncomfortable, I don't want to be the one patching up your bullet wounds again." Matt warned as he walked into the room holding a full tray of fresh drinks.

"Scared of a little blood?" The Boss taunted as she snatched one of the beers from Matt's tray and opened it using the table edge trick that Johnny was so fond of.

"You really are a psychopath aren't you." Matt cockily fought back as he sat next to Asha who was watching the Boss carefully organise her latest tower of chips.

"Hey don't be a dick to your Boss!" The Boss shouted and threw one of her poker chips at Matt's head; the chip hit him between the eyes and landed in his drink. Asha stifled her laugh with her hands as Matt rubbed the growing red mark on his forehead with a groan; a few of the others also stared giggling at Matt’s pain.

"Boss don't be a dick to the new kid, he could probably rig the simulation so you’d permanently be a toilet." Johnny warned as he picked out the poker chip from Matt's drink and threw it back at the Boss. The Boss easily dogged the flying poker chip, and jumped over the table to tackle Johnny to the floor. The Boss's fingers easily found Johnny's ticklish spots, and once she had him held down securely with her body weight, the Boss began her assault on her second-in-command.

"Who's the Boss?" The Boss shouted as Johnny tried to wiggle free in vain, the rest of the crew looking on in amazement at the two violent killers playing like children.

"You are, okay, you fucking are! Now get the fuck off me!" Johnny replied trying to not punch the Boss for tickling him, she knew he hated being tickled.

"Fine, fine." The Boss laughed as she climbed off him and helped him off the floor.

"Shit Boss I think your fat ass broke a rib." Johnny joked as he straightened out his shades and spacesuit, mockingly searching for the not really broken rib. The crew pulled their eyes from the two Saints who had composed themselves back to normality, and started to clean up the mess the tickle fight had created.

"Love you too Johnny." The Boss wrapped her arm around Johnny's neck, and drank from her beer as they watched the crew clean. The Boss was happy, she had her crew, Johnny back, and ruled an intergalactic empire what could go wrong.


End file.
